Technical Field
This application relates to a manufacturing manner, and particularly to a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method therefor.
Related Art
With the development of technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having advantages, such as power saving, no radiation, the small volume, low power consumption, a rectangular plane, high resolution, and stable image quality, particularly, various existing information products such as: mobile phones, notebook computers, digital cameras, PDAs, and liquid crystal screens are increasingly popular, and the demand for LCDs is also greatly improved. Therefore, how to improve the efficiency of the production process and reduce steps of the process flow are problems that operators need to deal with.
However, a conventional liquid crystal panel is manufactured by using color filters (CFs) of four colors. Regardless of a general standard process such as: a CF process or a color filter on array (COA) process, a photo spacer (PS) needs to be manufactured after a red/green/blue/white/color photoresist is manufactured, and the function of the PS thereof is supporting the thickness of a liquid crystal cell. Consequently, a relatively great quantity of materials are used, management and control are difficult, the manufacturing process is complex, and equipment investments are high.